The Internet-of-Things (IoT) concept includes the widespread deployment of Internet enabled devices. Examples of various IoT applications includes home or office security and automation, monitoring of appliances, e-commerce, and sensor networks to collect data. In some implementations, IoT devices can communicate with a server via a wide area network (WAN) which can be based on a wireless technology such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), or Global System for Mobile communication (GSM). In some implementations, an IoT device can communicate with a server via a wireless local area network (WLAN) such as an IEEE 802.11 based Wi-Fi network.